


is it still me who makes you sweat? am i who you think about in bed?

by topdonghyuck (symbioteseo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, First Times, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, aka jaemin presents and donghyuck is there for him, alpha donghyuck, and mom friend jungwoo, featuring dad friends johnyong, omega jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbioteseo/pseuds/topdonghyuck
Summary: Everyone kind of expects Jaemin to be an alpha.“Not sick, Nana, I think you’re just presenting,” Taeyong frowns.“Oh? Oh.”





	is it still me who makes you sweat? am i who you think about in bed?

**Author's Note:**

> donghyuck has alpha energy fight me
> 
> if u wanna come harass a teenager about writing 19 y/os fucking my twt and curiouscat are @symbioteseo eh :3 
> 
> title taken from lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by patd

Everyone kind of expects Jaemin to be an alpha. Even Johnny and Taeyong’s little posse of upperclassman friends who consider themselves above discussing in depth adolescent things like presenting are interested when it marks six months since Jaemin came of age, and he still hasn’t shown signs of anything.

  
He’s still the same old Jaemin to Donghyuck, the Jaemin that likes pressing Donghyuck against the wall right outside their room and kissing at his neck while Donghyuck fumbles to unlock the door. The Jaemin that takes any invitation to wrestle and play-fight with Donghyuck, especially now that he’s hit a significant growth spurt since his birthday. Donghyuck is still just barely taller, but Jaemin’s still broad, lean, easily matching Hyuck in strength.

  
Jaemin is bossy, blunt to the point of being rude sometimes, commands attention from the room whether he means to or not. He’s made a point to complain about Donghyuck’s smell ever since Donghyuck presented.

  
“There’s no way he won’t be one,” Jungwoo says one day when he, Jeno and Donghyuck are sitting under the shade of a tree, watching Jaemin and Renjun play a game of soccer with the others.

  
“Be what?” Donghyuck responds dumbly. Jeno elbows him.

  
“Don’t play stupid. Jaemin’s gonna present sooner or later, and you two are gonna hate each other for a good minute,” Jungwoo laughs. “Have you heard the stories from before Johnny and Taeyong were together? As soon at Taeyong presented he and Johnny were at each other’s throats nonstop, you know how young alphas are. Before they were mates, Taeyong and Johnny wanted each other dead. I fear that you ‘n Jaemin are gonna have the same issue.”

  
“So you think Jaemin’s gonna be an alpha?” Donghyuck plucks at the collar of his shirt, sweat beading on his skin even in the shade. “Fuck, it’s hot. I wanna go get milkshakes or something.”

  
“He’s smelled off for the past week. Something’s gonna happen soon,” Jungwoo stands up, stretches. His simple movement catches Doyoung’s attention, and the lanky alpha lopes over, encircling Jungwoo’s waist with his arms.

  
“We wanna go somewhere cool,” Donghyuck complains as Johnny approaches with the other boys following. “It’s hot out. I want ice cream. Frozen yogurt, even just a McDonald’s Sprite would suffice right now.”

  
“And you’re telling me this why?” Johnny mutters, although Donghyuck doesn’t miss how he pats his pockets for his wallet.

  
“Can we go get something before I die?” Donghyuck catches Jaemin as he leans all his weight against the elder, skin hot even through their clothes. Jaemin smells like sweat, his usual boyish musk, and something Donghyuck can’t quite place. Donghyuck swats at Jaemin, cringing as he shakes his sweaty hair out on Hyuck. “Gross, get off!”

  
“Make me!” Jaemin retorts, arms wrapped around Donghyuck. In spite of Donghyuck squirming and struggling to get out of Jaemin’s grip, the younger manages to rub his sweaty cheek against Donghyuck’s, giggling wickedly the whole time.

  
Jaemin plants himself in Donghyuck’s lap once everyone (everyone being themselves, Renjun, Jeno, Jungwoo, Mark, Doyoung, Yuta, Johnny and Taeyong) has gathered into two booths to sit and enjoy cheap milkshakes and french fries. Donghyuck pushes on Jaemin, who must be dead set on annoying Donghyuck lately, because he refuses to budge.

  
“My doctor said it should happen before the end of the year,” Jaemin says to no one in particular, clearly lost in his own thoughts if the glazed look in Jaemin’s eyes in anything to judge by.

  
“Why does it matter so much?” Yuta asks around a mouthful of fries. Doyoung mutters something about his abhorrent manners and earns a growl in return.

  
“It just does,” Jaemin huffs. “Just because you guys make sure to drill it into our heads that the whole hierarchy is a made-up crock of shit doesn’t mean I’m suddenly not at all scared of most people seeing me as predator or prey simply from what I am or how I look or smell.”

  
“That’s a good way of wording it,” Taeyong tilts his head to the side. “I hear you. I swear I’m not trying to sound old and patronizing, but even something like this doesn’t matter as much when you’re older. Your friends go through heats and ruts, they smell different, but it becomes one of those things that just happens.”

  
“He’s right,” Jungwoo chimes. “It’s new and weird for a while but you get used to it.”

  
“I just want to get it over with,” Jaemin groans, laying his head down.

 

 

“Is there any reason you’re in my bed?” Donghyuck grumbles, although he honestly really hopes Jaemin doesn’t actually get up. He’s comfy.

  
“I felt like doing this, why do you think,” half-awake, Jaemin slurs his words, biting sleepily at Donghyuck’s bare chest before laying his head back down and passing out again. Donghyuck is wide awake now, though, chest tingling where Jaemin’s teeth had scraped over it.

  
Donghyuck looks at his phone as the sun gets higher in the sky. Neither of them have anything to do until classes later in the day, so Jaemin sleeps in and eventually, lulled by the sticky heat of their un-air conditioned dorm room and the whir of the fan in the corner, Donghyuck dozes back off too.

  
When Donghyuck wakes up, it’s to sweat on his upper lip, the room too hot. Any other time, the heat a welcome reminder that summer is approaching once more, but right now, with Jaemin on top of him, it’s just stuffy. Donghuck shoves Jaemin off of his chest and goes to crack the window, let a breeze in. Jaemin doesn’t wake up, just hugs Donghyuck’s pillow.

  
“Wakey-wakey, Nana,” Donghyuck sing-songs, grabbing Jaemin’s pillow off of the younger’s bed and whacking him with it. Jaemin groans, flips Donghyuck off and rolls out of bed.

  
“I was enjoying myself.” Jaemin pouts at Donghyuck, pulls the other boy in with a hand on the back of his neck for a lazy kiss. Donghyuck grabs a fistful of Jaemin’s hair in return, giving it a gentle tug every now and then. To get him back, Jaemin bites at Donghyuck’s lower lip, and so the game goes on.

 

 

Johnny and Taeyong are roommates with Doyoung and Jungwoo, so when Taeyong opens the door to Jaemin on the front porch, the younger blanches.

  
“Hey, Yongie..” he shuffles his feet. “I was just looking for..actually, it doesn’t matter, are you busy? I just need to talk about...yeah.”

  
“Nah, come in. You feeling okay?” Taeyong steps back to let Jaemin in, feeling Jaemin’s temperature with a hand on the younger’s forehead.

  
“I’m fine. Just tired, lately,” Jaemin admits, gripping the straps of his backpack. “I think I’m coming down with something.”

  
“Go sit down, I was just making coffee. Sugar? Cream?” Taeyong gives Jaemin a gentle nudge towards the living room, crosses the hall to the kitchen.

  
“Black with lots of sugar, please,” Jaemin responds, dropping his backpack and collapsing onto the couch. By the time Taeyong comes back, Jaemin’s already half-asleep, hugging one of the throw pillows. Taeyong picks up the blanket off the back of the couch and throws it over Jaemin, letting the younger rest.

 

 

“ _He_ _reeks_ , _how_ _are_ _we_ _gonna_ _get_ _him_ _home_ _without_...”

  
“... _seriously_ _think_ _we_ _can_ _send_ _him_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _house_ _right_ _now?_ ”

  
Jaemin kicks the blanket off of himself, groaning quietly. His body aches, particularly around Jaemin’s thighs and lower back. Jaemin’s sweating through his clothes, skin hot and flushed. Johnny and Taeyong, standing in the entryway and talking quietly with one another, pause to look over at Jaemin once he sits up.

  
“Hey, Nana,” Johnny says. Jaemin’s never heard Johnny speak so gently to anyone. “How are you feeling?”

  
“Hot,” Jaemin mumbles, gasping and doubling up into a ball on the couch when there’s a cramp in his stomach. “Oh, fuck, ow. I think I caught something, guys, don’t let me get you sick too.”

  
Taeyong stops approaching the couch for a fraction of a second, glancing back at Johnny with the tiniest bit of humor in his eyes. Then, he leans down to look at Jaemin, brushing the younger’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. Evidently deep in thought, Johnny leaves the living room.

  
“Not sick, Nana, I think you’re just presenting,” Taeyong murmurs, tipping Jaemin’s head to the side and sniffing pointedly at his neck. “You smell.”

  
“Oh?” Jaemin’s voice is faint. Then, his eyes open wide, and he repeats himself, more clearly this time. “ _Oh_. U-um, Yong?”

  
“What d’you need right now?” Taeyong asks, letting Jaemin find his hand and squeeze.

  
“There’s..um...my pants, they’re..” Jaemin shifts, and his scent hits Taeyong in waves, making the alpha wrinkle his nose, clear his throat. “O-oh no, Yongie,” whispers Jaemin, the full realization of what’s happening finally hitting him.

  
“Yeah, there’s no way he can go out now. We’ll sacrifice the guest room,” Johnny returns to the living room, arms crossed. Jaemin’s clutching onto Taeyong’s hand with both of his now, leaning his head on Taeyong’s arm.

  
“Taeyong,” Jaemin gasps, legs crossing over one another. “Yong, this hurts, I want Donghyuck,” he whimpers.

  
“I’m gonna call him. Is it okay if Johnny carries you to the guest room?” Taeyong strokes Jaemin’s damp hair until the younger gradually loosens his grip on Taeyong’s hand, and Jaemin nods, extending out his arms to Johnny like a child wanting to be held.

  
“Ugh, you reek,” mutters Johnny even as he’s scooping Jaemin up princess-style, earning a soft laugh from Jaemin.

  
“So do you guys. Is this seriously what you smell like all the time?” Jaemin’s head falls onto Johnny’s shoulder.

  
“You’re in heat. Probably smells stronger to you right now,” answers Johnny, climbing the stairs to the spare bedroom.

  
“No, don’t say it aloud, that makes it more real..” Shuddering in Johnny’s arms, Jaemin lets out a pitiful half-sob. “Fuck, Johnny, this fucking sucks. This is not how I imagined this happening, I didn’t think– _oh_ _fuck_ _me_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _cramp_ –“

  
“Don’t be embarrassed. I presented at my high school graduation,” Johnny informs Jaemin. “It’s like your body chooses the exact least convenient time to tell you it’s time to fuck.”

  
That earns a weak giggle from Jaemin, but his smile disappears and is replaced by a grimace as Johnny readjusts his hold on Jaemin to open the bedroom door. Murmuring his apologies, Johnny pulls back the bedcovers, gently lays Jaemin down.

  
“Do you really want us to call Donghyuck? You’re sure about it?” Johnny asks, untying Jaemin’s shoes and taking them off of the younger.

  
“Thanks,” mumbles Jaemin, face pressed into the pillow. One of his hands clenches into a fist, gripping the sheets tightly. “I’m sure. I want–I trust Duckie, I want him here.”

  
“He’s gonna be in for a surprise, eh?” Johnny backs towards the door. “Yong will probably bring you water in a minute. I’m gonna wait on Hyuck.”

 

 

“Where is he?” Donghyuck glances into the living room and frowns upon seeing Jaemin’s backpack, but no Jaemin.

  
“Upstairs already. Donghyuck, wait. He’s not an alpha, okay?” Johnny stops Donghyuck before the shorter can brush past him and up the staircase. “Taeyong didn’t want to just tell you over the phone. Jaemin didn’t expect this; he’s gonna be a little all over the place, his hormones are all types of fucked. I’m surprised you can’t already smell him.”

  
Jaemin, an omega. Donghyuck feels as if ice water has just been dumped over his head, a chill rushing all the way down his body. It must show on his face, and not well, because Johnny’s eyes darken, and he backs Donghyuck into the wall.

  
“I know this goes without saying, but I’m just gonna remind you anyways. If anything happens that he doesn’t like, or you get out of hand, I’ll rip your balls off, hear?” Johnny threatens in a tone so soft and deadly Donghyuck is scared to even breathe. “Right now what he needs is for you to take care of him.”

  
“That’s all I wanna do,” Donghyuck promises, nodding emphatically. Johnny’s expression is still stern, but it softens remarkably as he steps to the side. “Go, poor kid’s probably losing it up there.”

  
Chest rising and falling quickly from running up the stairs, Donghyuck wonders the same thing as Johnny as he stands outside the door; how the hell he didn’t smell Jaemin before. Even from here, his scent is heavy, thick and cloying. Donghyuck has to shake his head to clear it before knocking on the door.

  
“Nana? It’s me,” he calls softly.

  
“Come in,” is Jaemin’s reply. His scent grows ten times stronger once Donghyuck is inside the room, and he finds Jaemin curled up in bed, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. His clothes are in a heap on the floor. Jaemin peers up at Donghyuck hazily, lashes fluttering. “Duckie. It happened,” he laughs feebly, head falling back onto the pillow. “Feels like I’m gonna die.”

  
“You stink,” Donghyuck supplies helpfully. Jaemin pushes the sheets off and stretches, which only makes him smell stronger to Donghyuck. Donghyuck thinks he just might faint.

  
“Lay with me,” Jaemin almost whimpers, “Just rub my back, ‘s all I want.”

  
“Now, I know that’s not all I was summoned here for,” Donghyuck teases, even as he’s crawling into bed beside Jaemin. “If you want me to help you, say so.”

  
He almost thinks Jaemin doesn’t hear him, because the younger is pushing warm hands under the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt, sucking gently at his neck.

  
“Just your back rubbed, hm?” Donghyuck teases. He flips them over, kneeling between Jaemin’s thighs so he can sit up and take his shirt off. A sensation like white-hot lightning shoots down Donghyuck’s spine when Jaemin keens and bares his neck. Now that he has Jaemin on his back, Donghyuck can see how hard he is, dick straining in Jaemin’s gray boxer briefs. There’s a large dark spot where he’s been leaking precum, another where slick is coming from the younger.

  
“Fuck,” Donghyuck breathes.

  
“If you’re offering, will you h-help, then?” Jaemin’s chest is heaving, and his scent rolls over Donghyuck in waves. “My thighs hurt, it’s like–“

  
Jaemin breaks off into a long moan when Donghyuck’s hands massage one of his thighs, back arching. His other leg trembles where it squeezes Donghyuck’s waist. Jaemin ruts up into nothingness, and Donghyuck has to close his eyes and gather his composure.

  
“Ever since you presented,” Jaemin can’t seem to help himself as he grips his erection over his boxers, hips stuttering into his hand. “You smelled weird,” slurs Jaemin, writhing beneath Donghyuck. “B-but you smell so..so good now. It hurts, Hyuck, p-please.”

  
“Look at me, Nana,” murmurs Donghyuck, holding Jaemin’s jaw firmly. “Are you sure?”

  
“Fucking yes.” Jaemin digs a knee into Donghyuck’s ribs, giggling breathlessly when the latter pinches his thigh in return.

  
That’s all the invitation Donghyuck needs to pull Jaemin’s boxers off, just in time for more slick to leak from his hole. It gets on Donghyuck’s sweatpants, which Donghyuck sheds along with his briefs anyways. Jaemin is gripping his dick now, fucking desperately into his fist and giving short, pitchy whines. Donghyuck leans over Jaemin, kisses at his neck just beneath where he smells the strongest, where the glands are producing that dizzying sweet scent. Jaemin tips his head back, baring his neck to Donghyuck and letting out moans that grow in pitch and volume.

  
“Cum for me, it’s okay,” Donghyuck purrs. Jaemin’s thighs shake, his back arching off of the bed and thick white dripping from the head of his cock, leaking down over his hand and onto his stomach. He cums and cums and cums, dick twitching in his hand as it steadily leaks. More slick pulses out of Jaemin and Donghyuck takes the chance to circle a finger around his rim, which is already puffy and raw.

  
Jaemin chokes on a moan and pushes down against Donghyuck’s finger so Hyuck gives the omega what he wants, pushing in all the way to the first knuckle. He wants to bite Jaemin, instinct saying to claim him over and over but Donghyuck would never dare, not unless Jaemin asked for it.

  
“No pussy shit,” Jaemin complains. “I don’t need any prep.”

  
“Oh, you think?” Donghyuck murmurs, tracing his tongue along Jaemin’s jawline. He adds another finger.

  
“Fu- _uck_ , fuck you, if you keep teasing I-I’ll just call Renjun to help me instead.” Jaemin knows he’s hit Donghyuck where it hurts, and it shows in his grin as Hyuck sits up and glares at Jaemin.

  
“Bratty little slut,” Donghyuck mutters, lining the head of his dick up with Jaemin’s rim. Still smiling faintly, Jaemin squirms and arches his back trying to get Donghyuck inside all at once, but Donghyuck takes his time, and by the time he’s fully seated Jaemin is boneless beneath him with tears glistening in the younger’s eyes. Donghyuck hooks his arms under Jaemin’s knees, pulls out and thrusts back in slowly. Jaemin pants as if the air’s been knocked from his lungs, grabs at the sheets and balls the fabric up in his fists.

  
“ _Alpha_ ,” Jaemin gasps, legs quivering.

  
Donghyuck knows he’s toast. He knows everyone can hear them, the way Jaemin is crying his name around hoarse moans once Donghyuck drives him into the mattress and fucks Jaemin deep, hard.

  
“Oh, g-god, Hyuck,” whimpers Jaemin, “gonna–gonna cum, ‘m gonna cum, I want your knot–“ Jaemin breaks off into a wail of disappointment when Donghyuck pulls out, flips him over onto his hands and knees. Jaemin drops to his elbows, arches his back for the other. “Donghyuck, you’re being _mean_ ,” he sobs, face streaked with tears.

  
“It’s okay, Nana,” soothes Donghyuck, reentering Jaemin and thrusting gently as he adjusts to the new position. “You sure you want my knot? Huh?”

  
“You’re such a–god, such a dick.” Jaemin clenches around Hyuck, a breathy moan escaping him. “I’m all yours, fuck me.”

  
Donghyuck isn’t going to last long, he can’t with Jaemin gushing slick and begging for him like this. The broken whimper Jaemin lets out at the feeling of Donghyuck’s knot just starting to snag on his rim makes Hyuck fuck the omega that much harder, and soon his knot is too swollen to keep thrusting. Donghyuck pushes as deep as he can, grips Jaemin’s hips tight enough to bruise.

  
“This’ll make it better, Nana.” Donghyuck maneuvers them onto their sides, Jaemin’s back hot against his chest. He’s covered in sweat, hair soaked, and Donghyuck really considers for the first time how Jaemin must feel. Donghyuck thinks of when he presented, and how miserable his first rut was.

  
Of course, heats are different, but Jaemin is peering up at Donghyuck, head lolling back against his shoulder, and Donghyuck recognizes the desperation for some type of relief in the younger’s face. Jaemin’s lids flutter and his eyes roll back as Donghyuck grinds into him, cockhead nestled up against his prostate.

  
“Hyuck,” Jaemin whimpers, breathless and pitched. “Claim me.”

  
“N-Nana, are you sure–“ Donghyuck’s breath hitches at the very idea. Jaemin reopens his eyes, stares directly into Donghyuck’s with a surprising level of lucidity.

  
“I want to be yours. If you’ll have me,” Jaemin mumbles, tipping his head back to expose the smooth golden column of his throat, unmarred still.

  
“I don’t think I want anyone else,” Donghyuck admits before licks over the scent glands below Jaemin’s jaw and bites down. Jaemin gasps, clenches hard, then he’s cumming. Donghyuck digs his teeth deeper, keeps an arm around Jaemin’s middle when the omega comes apart against him. Jaemin wails and grabs Donghyuck’s wrist, writhes against the alpha as if he’s trying to get more and escape the sensitivity all at once. Donghyuck bites Jaemin harder and knows from the little gasp Jaemin gives that he’s broken the skin. Donghyuck’s dick twitches, and he works Jaemin’s hips back and forth even though the omega shivers with sensitivity every time.

  
“A-are you gonna...“ Jaemin trails off into a blissed-out sigh at the feeling of Donghyuck spilling inside him, pumping cum into the younger until he’s full. Donghyuck finally lets go, lapping up the little beads of blood forming on Jaemin’s neck.

  
“I probably should’ve seen the signs,” Jaemin mumbles, exhaust evident in his voice. “I thought I was just stressed, and sick with something. Fever, aching, never hungry and tired all the time..was fucking preheat.”

  
Jaemin shudders and digs his nails into Donghyuck’s arm when the latter shifts, jostles his slowly shrinking knot inside Jaemin.

  
“Sorry, sorry,” Donghyuck murmurs, brushing his lips over his bite mark again, sucking gently on the hot skin and appreciating Jaemin’s soft sigh.

  
“You made me bleed,” Jaemin whines, but they both know he’s loving it. Donghyuck will have hell to pay later for biting in such a hard to disguise spot but he honestly couldn’t care less.

  
“Good thing you have plenty of time to get even.” Donghyuck rubs circles on Jaemin’s tummy as he pulls out. Jaemin stammers at the feeling, grabs Donghyuck’s hip.

  
“What do you need from me now?” Donghyuck sits up. Rolling onto his back, Jaemin flushes.

  
“Kiss me,” mumbles Jaemin, pulling at Donghyuck until he settles his weight on top of the former and their lips lock in a feverish kiss. Jaemin only stays there for a moment, however, before his lips are traveling to Donghyuck’s jaw, to his neck where his scent glands radiate Donghyuck’s usual musk.

  
Jaemin nips at Donghyuck’s neck. “Lemme ride you.”

  
Donghyuck beams and flips them over. As Jaemin straddles him, Donghyuck admires Jaemin’s toned thighs, runs his palms along the golden expanse of skin. Jaemin’s leaking more slick, his hand shaking as it strokes Donghyuck’s slowly-hardening dick. Donghyuck groans at the mere sight of Jaemin’s dick leaking precum, his abs contracting once Jaemin lines Donghyuck’s tip up with his rim and sits down.

  
A little squeak escapes Jaemin, and his dick spits cum, hole fluttering around Donghyuck.

  
“Sensitive?”

  
Eyes watering, Jaemin nods, “It still hurts, though.” He gives a frustrated whine and grinds down on Donghyuck’s dick, searches for the right angle to soothe the aching, burning need deep inside himself.  
Donghyuck knows Jaemin’s found it when the younger freezes above him, breaths shallow and hands clenching into fists where they’re braced on Donghyuck’s stomach.

  
“Oh my god, Duckie, ‘m gonna pass out,” Jaemin laughs, tipping his head back. “I have to go through two more days of this? At _least_?”

  
“Is it really that bad?” Donghyuck murmurs, pulling Jaemin in for a kiss. Chest pressed to Donghyuck’s, Jaemin continues to work his hips slowly as he hums an affirmation.

  
“I’m so fucking hot,” Jaemin mumbles, and Donghyuck can tell, can taste the sweat on Jaemin’s upper lip as they kiss, feel the younger’s intense body heat against himself.

  
Donghyuck plants his feet against the mattress for leverage and wraps an arm around Jaemin’s waist. With a slick pop, their lips part, and Jaemin’s head falls onto Donghyuck’s chest as Donghyuck begins to fuck into him.

  
Jaemin’s teeth graze Donghyuck’s collarbones before settling on the cord of muscle at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, biting gently and sucking at the skin there. Donghyuck growls, and that’s the only encouragement Jaemin needs to bite down, marking Donghyuck as his own.

 

 

Jaemin’s boneless in Donghyuck’s arms, fading in and out of consciousness as he’s bathed, dried off and put back into bed. The sheets have been replaced, and Donghyuck’s hoodie is there, one of his clean shirts too. Jaemin just barely has the energy to pull it on. His heat has finally broken so now exhaustion is settling bone-deep, and all he wants is to rest, wrapped up in Donghyuck’s arms.

  
“Johnny and Taeyong are both gonna have a conniption when they see these,” Jungwoo remarks, stopping Donghyuck to examine the bruising bite mark on his shoulder. Jungwoo’s eyes slide past Donghyuck and zero in on the identical mark adorning Jaemin’s neck. “Frankly, I think it’s cute, but you know Johnny’s whole spiel about claiming and mating being an intimate thing and blah blah blah.”

  
“Johnny just thinks he’s all high and mighty because his and Yongie’s marks are easy to hide.” Donghyuck mouths off just because he can, lazy and still seeing the world through a rosy filter. Jaemin’s scent is everywhere, and Donghyuck is still a little drunk on it.

  
“You might be right, but I didn’t say that. Make sure he eats when he wakes up,” Jungwoo advises, handing Donghyuck a bag full of water bottles and snacks from the convenience store. Donghyuck nods an affirmation.

  
“Nana,” coos Donghyuck, setting the bag on his dresser and taking out a water bottle, walking over to Jaemin.

  
“Tired,” Jaemin whines, not moving from where he’s curled up with his face buried in Donghyuck’s blanket.

  
“I know, babe. At least drink some water before you pass out, okay?” Donghyuck waits on Jaemin to lift his head, then gives the younger small sips of water at a time. Jaemin’s scent is finally fading, less overpowering and mixing with Donghyuck’s normal musk now that his heat’s broken.

  
“Wanna sleep,” Jaemin whispers, gently pushing the bottle away from his face and tugging on Donghyuck’s arm. “Hold me.”

  
Donghyuck couldn’t say no if he wanted to. He crawls into bed, pulling Jaemin to lie on his chest while he rubs the younger’s back.

 

 

“How long was I out for?” Jaemin stretches his arms over his head, arches his back off of the bed and groans, “Fuck, I’m sore.”

  
“Johnny and I wanted to see if you’d clock a full twenty-four hours but Jungwoo was getting worried so we woke you up after twenty,” answers Donghyuck from where he’s sitting up against the headboard, reading. Jaemin giggles sleepily and rolls over to press kisses against Donghyuck’s bare tummy, pinching it gently and grinning when Donghyuck squirms.

  
“Sit still, ‘m trying to love you.” Jaemin’s warm lips drag against Donghyuck’s skin. One of Jaemin’s hands squeezes his hip and kneads at the soft flesh there. Jaemin trails his kisses upwards, follows the numerous hickeys coloring Donghyuck’s bronze skin various shades of red and purple. One of Donghyuck’s arms encircles Jaemin’s waist to pull Jaemin closer.

  
“How are you feeling?” Donghyuck tilts his head to accommodate the younger when Jaemin noses at his neck, presses more sweet kisses there.

  
“Tired. But good.” Jaemin hums as he straddles Donghyuck’s lap, body on full display when he stretches again. Donghyuck traces the lines of Jaemin’s ribs, the trail of dark, curly hair leading down from his belly button. In return Jaemin cradles Donghyuck’s face and kisses him.

  
“Hungry?” Donghyuck brushes Jaemin’s hair out of his eyes, feels like he’s standing in direct sunlight when Jaemin beams at him.

  
“Now that you mention it, ‘m starved.” Jaemin tilts his head. His cheeks redden, and Jaemin giggles, leans in to pepper kisses on Donghyuck’s face. “Gosh, Duckie..you’re baby.”

  
“Me? I’m baby? No, _you’re_ baby,” argues Donghyuck. All of Jaemin’s pearly teeth show in his wide grin and the younger squeezes Donghyuck’s cheeks.

  
“Nuh-uh!” Jaemin bursts into giggles as Donghyuck flips them over and pins Jaemin’s arms over his head, assaults his neck with kisses. “You can’t fight it, Duckie!”

  
A knock on the door. Donghyuck has the mind to pull the sheets over himself and Jaemin right before it opens, plastering on an innocent smile.

  
“Jaemin Na,” Jungwoo says, tone persistent. “You need to eat.”

  
“Yes, Mother Hen,” Jaemin chuckles, wrapping his legs around Donghyuck’s waist. “Can we eat in here?”

  
“Nope. Dining room, fully clothed. Johnny and Doyoung are gonna kill someone if you guys let this room get any riper, it stinks. Hurry up!” Jungwoo snaps his fingers, and then he’s gone.

  
“You remember when we were like that?” Johnny mumbles to Taeyong from the kitchen, watching Donghyuck feed Jaemin bites of food as they both talk quietly, off in their own little world. Jaemin’s playing with Donghyuck’s fingers, leaning in close to kiss him every few minutes, eyes warm and bright.

  
“It’s cute.” Taeyong crosses his arms, smiling. “I kind of expected them to end up with each other, no matter what Jaemin turned out to be.”

  
“Yeah, me too.” Johnny wraps an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders.


End file.
